scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo meets Time Surfer
|previousepisode = The Sackboy Affair |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8 }} Scooby-Doo meets Time Surfer is the fourth episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise While driving to the movies, the gang sees a knocked out creature on the road… it's Time Surfer! He explains he was getting away from the End of the Universe when all of a sudden he entered another universe, the gang's universe! And it looks like there's a mystery to solve! Plot Time Surfer finds himself surfing across space. There are planets in the sky, aliens, and asteroids! Cake flies in the air. Time Surfer takes a big jump and flies into the cake. It vanishes. "Oh yeah!" yells Time Surfer, he turns around and sees lava behind him. "No yeah, it’s the End of the Universe!" "You shall end with the rest of the universe Time Surfer!" the End of the Universe bellows. "Ha! Just watch as I escape!" Time Surfer says. "You shall end when you get to the last point!" the End of the Universe. "No thanks," Time Surfer says. He makes a huge jump away from the End of the Universe and falls into a pit. "You must end!" the End of the Universe yells. A drop of lava falls through the pit as the End moves on. It’s a sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine is driving down a quiet street. "Rull," Scooby-Doo says. "Like, Scooby’s right, this street is dull," Shaggy says. “Remember guys, we’re headed to the movies!" Fred says. "Hopefully the movie will be worth the dull drive," Velma says. "Guys, do you know where we are?" Daphne says, "Because according to my map, the movie theatre was back a few hours." "Roh!" cries Scooby. He faints. "Like, Scooby’s right," Shaggy says. He faints. "Who's that on the road?" Velma asks. A knocked out creature is on the road. Fred stops the van and honks at the creature. It wakes up and stands up. The creature walks to the window and knocks on it. Fred rolls down the window. "Who are_" he begins. "Hey, you’re Time Surfer!" "Yes, you know me… awkward…" Time Surfer says. "How do you know me eh? Are you working for the End of the Universe?" "No," Fred says. "Hey, am I in the same universe I was before?” Time Surfer asks. “I don’t see the End of the Universe!" "You must be in a different universe!" Fred cries. "Yes, I said that," Time Surfer says. Shaggy opens the door. "Like, there’s plenty of room in the back," Shaggy says. "Reah, Raggy rand I rave rots rof race reft!" agrees Scooby. "Thanks," Time Surfer says. He climbs into the van and sits down. "Like, in the game you look small, but like, you’re as tall as me!" Shaggy says. "Game?" asks Time Surfer. "Wow. What's that?" "A video game!" says Shaggy. He takes his I-Pod out of his pocket and shows Time Surfer the video game called Time Surfer. Shaggy's playing as Time Surfer. "That looks exactly like me!" Time Surfer says. "Wait. Wow. That is me! I've heard stories of this universe where Time Surfer is a video game!" "Rou’ve reard rof ris world?" asks Scooby. Time Surfer nods. "Yes. I've heard of this world." "Roh-roy!" cries Scooby. He licks Time Surfer on the face. The Mystery Machine drives away and they don't see the End of the Universe following them! It cuts to the Mystery Machine stopping in front of the Malt Shop. The gang and Time Surfer are sipping malts inside. "And that's the story," Time Surfer says. "Zoinks!" cries Shaggy. "It is ra Rend rof Re Runiverse!" cries Scooby. The gang runs out of the Malt Shop and into the Mystery Machine. They start speeding away from the End of the Universe. "You'll never escape!" yells the End of the Universe. It cuts to the van arriving in Arizona. "Here we are gang, Arizona," Fred says. "Like, I fake to say it, but the End of the Universe will keep following us!" Shaggy says. "Hey, up that desert mountain!" yells Time Surfer. The van begins driving up the desert mountain. Soon, the van arrives in New Mexico. "The End of the Universe won't find us here," Fred says. Suddenly, the End of the Universe appears behind them. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. The Mystery Machine soon finds itself in Texas. The gang pushes the van atop a boat along with Time Surfer. The boat sails away. "I don't think he'll ever find us," Fred says. Soon, the boat arrives at Alaska. The gang and Time Surfer get off the boat. "Well, that wasn't so bad," says Time Surfer. They head to a small village. The End of the Universe appears. "Run!" cries Fred. The gang and Time Surfer get back into the van and starts speeding away. Soon, the van has arrived at Hawaii. "Well, let's go see the Wise Tiki," Velma says. She is pointing to a sign labeled The Wise Tiki - Up Ahead. The gang and Time Surfer walks to the Wise Tiki. "Why are its eyes glowing?" asks Daphne. The End of the Universe bursts out of the Tiki. It chases the gang back to the van. The gang soon arrives back where it all started, Coolsville. "Well, I sure would like to thank you kids for helping me escape," "Hold on, we still haven't battled the End of the Universe!" Fred says. "Leave it to me," Time Surfer yells. He lures the End of the Universe into a bucket. "Aw," Scooby says. "Like, yeah, Scooby's hero is gone," Shaggy says. In Time Surfer's world, the End of the Universe is chasing Time Surfer. "You must end!" cries the End of the Universe. "I don't think so," Time Surfer says. He surfs behind the End of the Universe. "Where are you?" bellows the End of the Universe. "Goodbye surfboard," Time Surfer says to himself. He jams his surfboard into the End of the Universe. "You must end!" cries Time Surfer. The End of the Universe vanishes. Meanwhile, the gang is drinking malts at the Malt Shop. Time Surfer walks in. "Well, I'm glad to say that my universe won't end," he says. "If you ever need me, just start playing the game." Time Surfer vanishes. "Here that Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asks. "You can see him whenever you like!" "Yeah, Shaggy's right!" Velma says. Scooby jumps up and down. He turns on his I-Pad and opens up the Time Surfer app. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I am Decca03, the writer of this series. Please comment on this episode and all the others. Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *The End of the Universe Suspects Culprits Locations *Street Notes/trivia *This episode is also called End of Coolsville. Quotes :"Oh yeah!" - Time Surfer :"No yeah, it’s the End of the Universe!" - Time Surfer Home Media *Sadly, the rights to release this episode with Time Surfer on DVD were not obtained. Therefore this episode was not released on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.